


Turtle

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They go a long way, he thinks.It takes too long for them to actually become something, he thinks.Well, 8 years is definitely a long time, don't you think?But really, what do you expect?When you fall in love with a turtle..





	Turtle

**They go a long way, he thinks.**

**It takes too long for them to actually become something, he thinks.**

**Well, 8 years is definitely a long time, don't you think?**

**But really, what do you expect?**

**When you fall in love with a turtle..**

* * *

 

          Kim Jonghyun likes to stare at Choi Minki.

          Minki knows that, Jonghyun admits that, and the whole world doesn't seem to have a problem with that. So there's no reason for Jonghyun to stop what he starts. God knows when he actually start to develop this habit, but Minki first notice it years ago... A few months after they first met.

**December 2009**

          It's the 4th time on that day he caught his friend staring at him. It's not like it bothers him or anything. People stares at him a lot. Like.. A LOT. So he's used to it. But usually, they'll throw away their faces once get caught, and usually, after that, even if the staring doesn't stop entirely, they'll do it more secrecy. But, that is not the case with Kim Jonghyun.

          The first time he confronted Jonghyun was 5 days ago

          "What?" Minki asked when he realized he's being stared.

          "Hmmm? What's what?" the staring-boy asked back.

          "You're staring at me."

          "Yup. So?"

          "So? So you've got something to say?"

          "Huh? Why? No.."

          "So why are you staring at me?"

          "Why? I... I don't know. I just do." Jonghyun answered like it's a normal answer and not a weird one.

          "You're weird," Minki finally said. After that, he let the topic fall. Maybe, Jonghyun was just staring blankly and Minki just happened to be on his sight. It happens. So Minki didn't take much of it.

 

          But it happened again. And again. And again. And again.   
          And like he said, it's not like he's bothered by it. But Jonghyun always stares at him so... how does he explain it? So transparently?

         When Jonghyun got caught staring, he doesn't look away nor he awkwardly pretends that he didn't stare like most people do. He just.. stares.  
          One time, Minki decided to play along and stare back at him. It became a staring contest until Jonghyun smiled and said..

          "You're cute," and the left just like that leaving Minki utterly speechless.

 

          Back to today, he was laying on his bed when he feels the stare. He looks back and found Jonghyun staring at him from his desk. Minki decided to make a small talk.

          "You stare at me a lot, you know that?" he asks while letting out a small chuckle, pointing that it's just a light talk.

          "You're bothered?" Jonghyun asks back with a smile. Minki thinks for seconds.

          "Not exactly. I mean, I used to being stared..." he shifted his position on bed and turned his body to face Jonghyun, "but.. Your stare is a bit.. different."

          Jonghyun lifts his left eyebrow, "It is?" he asked. Minki nods. Apparently Jonghyun him self doesn't realize that his stares are not exactly normal. Minki smiles to him self.

          "Different how?" Jonghyun asks again.

          "Well, for one. You don't seem to deny that you're actually staring. And two, you..  umm.. I don't know. You seem to be doing it on purpose," Minki tries to explain. It's Jonghyun turns to pause and thinks for seconds.

          "Well. I am staring. So there is no need to deny it. And I am doing it on purpose. I mean.. it's not accidental. How can you accidentaly staring? Is that even possibble??" Minki let out an exagerated gasp at Jonghyun answer.

          "Kim Jonghyun!!! Are you perhaps...." he turns down his volume to whisper,  
          ".... in love with me?" he pushes his body forward so his face is inches away from Jonghyun's on his desk.

          Jonghyun scoffs and rolls his eyes.  
          "You're unbelievable..." he says. They laugh it off.

 

          After that, every time Minki notices Jonghyun's eyes on him again, he just glance back and throw a smile. Jonghyun always smiles back. He smiles so warmly. Too warm sometimes it got Minki startled at how it makes his face burned. There are times, when he thinks he won't be able to stand Jonghyun's smiles. When those times come, Minki prefers to pretend he doesn't notice the stare and having friendly glances with the floor instead.

 

 

_At first, I didn't feel anything_

_Everyday, we argued_

_But I guess, we didn't hate each other_

_Sometimes, when you stare at me_

_I'm afraid things will get awkward_

_So I just stare at the floor_

 

* * *

 

          They had their first fight 2 months before they debuted. They were tired after a long day of practice.  
          He doesn't remember what was the cause but it was the first time ever Jonghyun's stare sends shivers all over his body. It was piercing unlike the usual gentle stares. And instead the usual warm smile, Jonghyun throws his face away when Minki smiles at him.

          That day, Choi Minki swears for life that he will never ever make Jonghyun mad at him. For whatever reason. Forever!

          "Do you hate me Jonghyun-ah??" he asks as he starts his apologize with trembling voice. Unexpectedly, Jonghyun smiles right away. Not a full smile, but enough to make Minki sigh in relieve.

          "Don't be ridiculous Choi Minki. I was angry but I could never bring my self to hate you.." Jonghyun replies.

          "I'm sorry.. I'm really sorry..."

          "Yeah.. Okay.." Jonghyun responds softly, "Just... never do that again.."

          "I won't! Ever! Promise!" Minki says immediately as if he will loose Jonghyun's forgiveness in another second. Jonghyun smiles to his answer. Minki almost got his regular smile back.

          "Don't ever hate me okay? That was scary!!" Minki pouts. Jonghyun giggles.

          "I won't ever hate you Minki. I like you too much~" Jonghyun says lightly not realizing his answer just made Minki's heart skipped a beat.

          That's when Minki realizes, he's completely whipped.

 

  

_I know you like me_

_But did you know?_

_I think I like you a little more_

_I mean it, my heart,_

_Goes faster than you_

* * *

 

          There is this thing called a _ship_  that went on among their small fandom. This  _ship_  doesn't actually do what a ship supposed to be doing, you know.. Sailing. Oh wait, in another way.. maybe it does,  _sailing_. But we're not talking about that ship. What this ship actually do is....

          Just what does this  _ship_  exactly do?

 

          "JR-ah... You read this?" Minki asks his room-mate.

          "What?" Jonghyun asks back without even shifting his eyes from the mobile game on his phone.

          "This...." Minki points at the computer screen. Jonghyun glances a bit before focusing back to his game.

          "What? Read it for me..." he says nonchalantly.

          " _JRen is the new ship. BaekRen is sinking!_ " Minki reads. Jonghyun scoffs.

          "So we're JRen now??" he giggles, "JRen...." he finally puts his phone down and stare at the ceiling as if looking for the answer of a question in some exam.

          " _JRen..._ " he repeats, "That's cute~ I like it!" he decides, smiling widely. That's definitely not the answer Minki was expecting.

          "Huh? So you're like... Okay? With this JRen thing? So you actually support this.. This...  _Ship_??" Minki asks, dumb founded. Jonghyun sits up from his original laying position.

          "Why not? It's cute.. Or what? You prefer another name?? Let's see... Hmmmmm.. What about.. Mmmm..." Jonghyun eyes go back to the ceiling, genuinely thinks hard. Minki frowns at the sight, couldn't believe that's what Jonghyun actually think so hard about.

          "Eeh.. I can't find a better name," Jonghyun shrugs his shoulders, "I think JRen sounds the best!" Minki rolls his eyes.

 

          "What's that post is about anyway?" Jonghyun walks over to the computer and take a look at the article in discussion.

          It shows a photo of him staring at Minki during their last fan-sign while Minki stared down, looking shy. Jonghyun smiles contently.

          "Oh look at that!" he genuinely sounds entertained, "That's a nice shot. It's cute~ We're cute~!!" he throws his arm over Minki's shoulder, startling the boy with the sudden contact.

          "Let the ship sails~!!!!" Jonghyun hollers excitedly not noticing (or not caring) the color change on the face of the boy in his arm.  
          He let go Minki's shoulders while ruffling his hair softly and walks out of the room while mumbling something about making cup noodle.

 

          Minki's sigh is the only thing heard in the room for a while as he tries to tone down his reddened-face,

          "Oblivious turtle..." he mutters in his breath, cursing at his obviously one-sided crush.

 

 

_Always by my side_

_Will you stay?_

_Who cares if you’re slow?_

_I’ll wait for you_

_My heart grows like a balloon_

_I’m afraid it’ll burst_

_My heart keeps doing that_

_Whenever I see you_

* * *

 

 

**December 2017**

 

_You look even more handsome these days_

_Whenever you don’t call me_

_I get upset for no reason_

_Am I being too forward?_

_Whenever I feel impatient_

_I keep whining for no reason_

 

           "Jonghyun-aaah~" he yells from the kitchen. Silent...

           "Jonghyun-aaaah~ he calls again louder. This time while facing to the direction of their old shared-room.

           "Where is he?" he put his arms on his waist. He's pretty sure that Jonghyun is at home.

           "Yaaah... Bugii~!!!" he calls again and starts walking towards the room. Muffled voice can be heard from outside the door, Jonghyun is indeed home. Minki opens the door without knocking. Why should he? It used to be his room too anyway, right?

           "Jong..." he calls softly but stop him self when realizing the person he called is on the phone.

           "Why the hell did you do that Minyeonaaah~??" he hears Jonghyun says while can't stop him self from giggling.

 

            _Oh... Minyeoni..._ _  
_ He felt a pang on his heart for no reason. This is ridiculous. He can't be jealous over Minhyun.

 

           "I thought you swore to keep your emperor image! But you just ruined everything in one episode!! Me and Baekho were dying after that!!!" Jonghyun says again and followed by a pause while still giggling in between.

           "Of course we watched that!!! How can we missed witnessing you making fool of your self in front of the kids....." he laughs harder now,  
          "And more importantly, on National Television!!!" he laughs again until he fell on his back on the bed. That's when he finally catches the figure on his door frame.

           "Ooh! Minki-ya!" he calls. Minki smile half heartedly. Jonghyun's focus back on the voice over the line as Minhyun seems to say something. He smiles.

           "Mm.. Minki is here. Wait, I'll put you on loud speaker." Jonghyun pulls his phone away from his ear and press the loud speaker button.

 

           "Hey Minyeoni~" Minki greets and walk closer.

           "Minki-yaaaah~ Aiiiing~ Uri Minki~ did you watch me too?? Did youuu~???" Minhyun asks with his regular cute-act voice. Minki giggles.

           "I did, but me and Aron-hyung can't stand watching your antics. Even after all these years that was too much Minyeon-ah~" he replies jokingly. Minhyun laughs away.

           "Aaaawhh... I know you can't stand it because it makes you miss me even more, right??" Minhyun says confidently making Minki rolls his eyes. Jonghyun laughs at his reaction.

           "Yeah right that too~" Minki says giving in. He can imagine Minhyun smiles victoriously on the other side over his answer.

 

           It suddenly got a bit quiet as Minhyun's voice sounds muffled with another subtle voice in between. Minki and Jonghyun switching glances as they realize Minhyun is talking to another person and covers his phone as an act of courtesy.

 

           "Ah sorry guys, I got to go" he says when he finally back.

           "Yeah~ figured~" Minki replies.

           "It's okay Minyeon-ah~ Do your thing.." Jonghyun says.

           "Yeah.. Call me again later?" Minhyun asks.

           "Yeah.. Don't skip dinner, kay?" Jonghyun responds.

           "I won't. Bye~!!" Minhyun replies hurriedly and cut the line after Jonghyun and Minki bid their goodbyes.

 

           "So.. Talks about dinner..." Minki says after the call ended, remembering his original intentions coming over to the room.

           "Right! Dinner!" Jonghyun hops off the bed and take Minki to the kitchen.

 

           "Should we get a delivery?" Jonghyun asks as they got in front of the refrigerator where menus from a number of restaurants pinned on the door.

           "Actually... I'm in the mood for ramyeon.." Minki answered, kinda loose his appetite. Jonghyun looks back at him and smiles.

           "Ramyeon it is~" he says melodically.  
          Minki takes a sit on the dining table as Jonghyun skillfully prepares their ramyeons.

   

          "Say Jonghyun-ah.." Minki starts. Jonghyun humms in respond, still focusing on the ramyeon.

           "Minyeoni calls you alot?" he asks. He can see Jonghyun lift his head, his unconscious habit when he's thinking.

           "Technically I'm the one who call him. He texts me when he's available. You know how he loves texting~" Jonghyun finally answers with a small giggle. Minki can't help to smile along, at Jonghyun's giggle, and at the thoughts of thousands chats he has with Minhyun in his phone.

           "Why?" Jonghyun asks and looks back at him with a teasing grin, "Jealous??"

           Minki doesn't reply.

           Jonghyun notice the silent and how his teased isn't followed by the regular banters.

 

           "What if..." Minki says when he catches Jonghyun eyes. The eyes stare at him curiously. He gulped his cowardice...

          "What if I am jealous. What will you do?" he finally manages to ask. After all these years..  
          But of course, Jonghyun being Jonghyun. The turtle as he is. As slow and oblivious as he always be...

          "Huh? Over Minhyun? Why would you be?" he asks.  
          At this point, Minki curses every person who ever thought that Jonghyun has the patience of the ocean because how ever wide that is, it still loses over Minki's own patience for dealing with Jonghyun's denseness for 7 whole years.

          Minki exhales.  
          "Forget it.." he gives up and looks somewhere else. Anywhere but Jonghyun's looking eyes.

          "No Minki.." Jonghyun turns off the stove and walk closer, "What is it?"  
          "Tell me. Why would you get jealous over Minhyun? That's ridiculous. Minhyun is..." he stops.

          Minki finally looking back.  
          "Minhyun is?" he asks. Pushing. Fishing. Whatever he can get.

          "Minhyun is... Minhyun!" Jonghyun says after a while. Minki scoffs.  
          "Then what am I?" he asks. Harsher than he meant to be. He can see Jonghyun seems to be taken a back by his tone.

          "Well..." he finally sounds, "What do you want to be?"

          Minki raised his eyebrow. Annoyed.  
          "You know what. I'm actually quiet satisfied that at least your answer is not  _'Minki'_. I swear if you answered  _'Minki is Minki!'_ ," he imitates the way Jonghyun gave his answer on Minhyun before, "I swear..." he proceeds.

          "You swear what?" Jonghyun asks. Silent...

          "Nothing..." Minki answer whisperly. Looking away again.

 

          Jonghyun seems to almost lost it. His arms reaching out to hold Minki's shoulder. Forcing Minki to focus on him.  
          "Say it..." Jonghyun says, almost whispering somehow got carried away by Minki's whisper. Eyes stare intently looking for answers.

          This time, it's Minki that almost lost it. So he squeeze his eyes, frustrated.

          "No! You. You say it! I had my fair share of saying things to you, for it to only passed your dense turtle brain!!! So you say it!!! Because I had 7 years behind me, dealing with your obliviousness... I..." Minki takes a deep breath to prevent him self from exploading. But thankfully.. He never had the chance to actually exploads...

          He can feel him self being pulled into Jonghyun's arms. And the next thing he knows, his chin is rested on the older's shoulder.

 

          "Okay... " Jonghyun whispers softly to his ears, "Okay, you can stop now. I'm sorry..."

          "Okay?" Minki huffs, "So say it... Say what I want to hear..." he pleads. Minki can feel Jonghyun tenses up as they're pressed to each other.

 

          It's only seconds, but it feels like a long pause until Jonghyun's loud exhale broke the silence.

          "I'm sorry that I'm too slow..." he starts,  
          "I'm sorry that I never took the first step.  
          I'm sorry that I'm always scared to take things further.  
          I'm sorry that I put you through the long 7 years.  
          I'm sorry for a lot of things that I missed...." Jonghyun says lengthly and stops only to catch his breath.

          He pushes away the person in his arms so he can stare at the familiar eyes. The eyes that he can't resist for the last 7 years.  
          He takes another breath because the next thing he's going to say is definitely gonna be breath taking.

          "I love you..." he whispers contently.

          And for that one, he will never be sorry.

 

 

_I’m in love with you_

_Please hurry_

_There’s so much we have to do_

* * *

 

**They went a long way, Minki thinks.**

**It takes too long until, finally, they actually become something, Minki thinks.**

**Well, 8 years is definitely a long time don't you think?**

**But really, what do expect?**

**When a rabbit fall in love with a turtle.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> So, if you haven't realize it already  
> This work is supposed to be a song-fiction based on "TWICE -Turtle"
> 
> When I heard this song for the first time, my mind immediately screams "JREN!!"  
> I mean, how can you not?  
> The song actually has a part where the lyric goes  
> "Like a rabbit and a turtle"
> 
> If you haven't heard the song, please do google-youtube it (whatever kids these days do)  
> the song is nice and the lyrics are cute and hinted JRen all over if you're delusional enough lol
> 
> I was triggered by how load full 2hyun cheesy fics these days (what's with you guys really, not that i mind tho~)  
> So I was like, "I'm gonna bring back the original superior ship this instant!! JUST WATCH ME!!"  
> And that is how this work was born
> 
> Btw,  
> this fic was originally posted in NU'EST1|Amino around 2 weeks ago  
> so if any of you feel like you've red this before, well.. you probably did on my original post..  
> if you decided to read this again anyhow..  
> oh well.. just... hi there~ lol


End file.
